


Trollhunters insants gay lesbians

by Kayleereads1234



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleereads1234/pseuds/Kayleereads1234
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepysin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysin/gifts).



This is a gift for sleepsin hope you will like your gift and the actual thing will come later


	2. Gunmar x bular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a au where bular survived and found out that his father is out of the darklands and he when to see him but what he didn’t know was that his father was not happy and with that he gets punished for it

As I walk through trollmarket I saw my dad’s guards and ask them where was my dad they told me that he was in Blinkous Library and so then I walked to the library and saw my dad there and I ran to hug him and he was in complete shocked that he pushed me off of him and then he eyed me up and down and somewhat look disgusted “dad are you not happy to see me” I ask a little sad he nodded yes and I started to cry and I tried to hold back my tears but couldn’t then he slapped me and dragged me to his room I was asking what was he doing “shut up” he yells at me and I closed my mouth. When we got into his room he through me on the bed and then put his chest on my back and crotch on my ass and started grinding on me. I moan quietly not to make my dad even more mad and that when he grabbed my hair and the grinding was like him actually fucking me and I cum on the floor and my dad got more angry and ripped my kilt off and boxers and took off his kilt and boxers and shove his dick in me. I screamed at how big my dads cock was. As it was in me it felt like a horse fucking me my dad started to thrust into me and groan “fuck son you so tight” he groaned thrusting into my ass I started to cry because this hurts so much for me. He shoved a finger in my mouth and started to fuck my throat with it he took out his finger and picked me up and then got on the bed and dropped me on it I started making crying noise and that how I knew I was in bigger trouble. My dads slapped my ass so hard that it turned red and he kept on doing it while slamming into me. “Dad please stop it please” I said muffled in the pillow “shit I’m cumin” and that when I felt my dads knot in me and hot thick seed in my ass and I knew that I was going to get pregnant with my dad kids. Now we are in a position where I am on top of my dad and I am still crying but just little bit my dad was rubbing my cheek with his finger and kiss me on my forehead “sleep well my angel” he said while I drift off to sleep and now I have to have my dads kids. Oh gronknut


End file.
